opgafandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb-Bomb Devil Fruit
''The '''Bomb-Bomb Devil Fruit is a Paramecia type fruit found randomly under any tree in-game that grants the user the power to turn their own body parts into explosives in order to inflict damage to opponents. Most Bomb-Bomb attacks do not work if an enemy is within close proximity to you so this Devil Fruit is used best when at a decent range. '''''All Bomb-Bomb moves are charge-able by holding left click. -It should also be noticed that some moves make the user explode without anything, making this Bomb-Bomb Devil Fruit not exactly canon to the manga/anime. Strengths and Weaknesses: + Extremely high damage + Usable with Busoshoku Haki to hit Logias. + Really good mobility with Explosive Leap's low cooldown and stamina cost + A strong ultimate in the form of Explosive Emperor - Weird range, having to be close but not too close to the enemy - Explosive Swipe sometimes doesnt make all 3 explosions, meaning there could be a gap in your attack - Not a Logia Abilities Explosive Combat [ Level 15 ] Explosive Combat is a variation of the Melee Move, Combat. Every click with this move will perform a punch/kick/headbutt, and following that will be an explosion. This move gives more Melee EXP than the previous Combat. Charging this move extends the range, AOE and damage. Drains 100 Stamina Per Click. This attack fails to inflict damage if an enemy gets too close to you Warning: Explosive Combat is currently broken. The sequence works fine until you get to the headbutt, which will break your character and leave them stuck. Explosive Leap [ Level 25 ] Explosive Leap is a move that will make your character leap into the air. (About the height of an uncharged R but it can be charged to where you can jump almost twice as high as a fully charged R) When you leap into the air you will leave behind an explosion that deals decent damage. This is useful in escaping enemies or gaining some distance as Bomb-Bomb attacks work best from a distance Explosive Swipe [ Level 35 ] Explosive Swipe is a move that will make explosions in a curve motion, dealing damage and knocking enemies off their feet due to the explosion. This attack can be concentrated into an area if used while in first person (With charge, the attack gains extra damage, area of effect and distance from the user.) This attack fails to inflict damage if an enemy gets too close to you Self Destruction [ Level 45 ] Self Destruction is a move that sacrifices a large amount of your HP (around 1/4, same for uncharged and charged.), and in turn, makes you explode in a large AOE. This move is best used when you're close to death and want to bring an enemy down with you, as the HP loss won't matter at that point anyway. If you die while in the progress of charging the skill, it will unleash what you have charged. Explosion Emperor '''Level 55 Explosion Emperor is a move that charges up a large neon sphere above you and throws it in the direction you aim, dealing massive damage. Upon connecting to any surface, the ball deals a large amount of damage on the first hit, and hurts your enemy three more times if they remain within the blast radius. Deploying the ball uncharged is not very effective, as it doesn't expand at all, and deals a very small amount of damage. Skill Menu Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia